Nothing to be embarassed of - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Tae retrouve son béguin du lycée, aux urgences. Taehyung/Jungkook (Taekook) Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le couple Taehyung/Jungkook, alias le Taekook.

C'est une traduction de **nothing to be embarassed of** par _lifehound4_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'horloge indiquait 23 heures. Il lui restait encore deux heures de son quart de travail et, heureusement, Taehyung était toujours autant en forme qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il avait commencé sa journée de travail à midi. L'odeur médicinale flottait devant son visage lorsqu'il entra dans les urgences, en revenant de sa pause aux toilettes. Il termina de faire ses rondes habituelles dans les chambres et se prépara maintenant à aider aux urgences, la salle d'attente fut presque pleine malgré le fait que ce soit un mardi soir ordinaire.

La première patiente fut une petite fille qui s'était foulée le poignet, dont il s'occupa en moins de 20 minutes, lui donnant une sucette à la sortie, rappelant à son père de laisser le poignet au frais. Alors qu'il lit le nom du prochain patient en ligne, il se demanda – Jeon Jeongguk ? Serait-ce le même Jeongguk du lycée ? Soudainement, des flash-backs d'il y avait plus de quatre ans surgirent, Taehyung était toujours assis derrière Jeongguk par coïncidence, l'odeur et le sourire de Jeongguk … Taehyung douta que ce soit le même Jeon Jeongguk dont il avait eu le béguin pendant trois années consécutives pendant ses années de lycée, mais …

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce M. Jeon ? Il y a … » Et Taehyung demanda à l'autre infirmière la raison pour laquelle la visite de Jeongguk n'avait pas été nommée. Elle haussa les épaules, « Je pense que c'était celui-ci… ouais, il voulait vraiment le dire au médecin en privé, mais Moobyul en est à sa cinquième pause cigarette en ce moment, alors je suppose que tu vas t'en charger. »

Taehyung entra dans la salle de traitement et ouvrit déjà un dossier lorsque Jeongguk entra et – ouais, c'était définitivement Jeon Jeongguk de l'époque. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques, maintenant complètement noir, et son torse … bon sang, quelqu'un avait fait de l'exercice (ce n'était pas Tae à 100%), mais surtout, ses jambes. Taehyung avait tellement manqué ses cuisses et il semblait qu'elles étaient devenues plus épaisses au fil des ans, alors Taehyung prit une seconde pour remercier mentalement Dieu pour ce don à l'humanité. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua était la reconnaissance dans les yeux de Jeongguk. Taehyung esquissa un petit sourire, tendant la main et dit : « Bonjour, M. Jeon. Ou préférez-vous Jeongguk ? Je suis Taehyung, le docteur n'est pas disponible pour le moment, mais je suis la meilleure option, étant son assistant. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Jeongguk ne fit que cligner des yeux au début. Taehyung avait le sentiment que Jeongguk essayait de se rendre plus petit que lui-même. Ils étaient tous les deux de la même taille, mais Jeongguk évitait le contact visuel en rougissant en prenant quand même la main de Taehyung et la secoua doucement. « J-Jeongguk me convient. J-je… c'est… assez embarrassant d'en parler en fait… », murmura-t-il pendant que Taehyung écouta attentivement.

« C'est bon, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler à quoi que ce soit de toute façon, donc vous pouvez me faire confiance. Si ça le rend plus simple – », commença-t-il, en mettant son stéthoscope et en tapant un peu sur l'ordinateur, « je pense que nous étions dans le même lycée. Taehyung, vous vous souvenez peut-être de moi, nous avons eu une tonne de cours ensemble… jamais parlé, haha… » dit-il à Jeongguk, en essayant de le détendre, riant à la fin.

« Je p-pense que je me s-souviens de vous… vous étiez p-plutôt calme… », dit Jeongguk, un peu plus fort maintenant, apparemment plus à l'aise. « Je… donc ça va vraiment être la chose la plus embarrassante qui soit… mais voilà… »

Jeongguk se raidit, respirant profondément les yeux fermés, puis les ouvrit pour regarder Taehyung directement dans les yeux, « J'ai un vibromasseur coincé à l'intérieur des fesses ». Jeongguk parla d'un seul souffle avec une prononciation et un volume clairs et précis.

Le cerveau de Taehyung court-circuita une seconde.

Puis il s'empressa de tenir son stéthoscope plus serré, presque en trébuchant tout en restant immobile. « O-oh ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Je veux dire. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Mais je veux dire, beaucoup de gens viennent ici à cause de ça. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré, mais j'ai entendu dire que c'est extrêmement courant. Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne devriez pas être gêné. » Il essaya.

C'était irréel. Il ne mentait pas, ça arrivait plus souvent qu'on ne le pensait, mais il n'avait jamais eu un patient qui avait eu un accident lié au sexe ou à la masturbation. D'accord, il n'avait travaillé que trois mois à l'hôpital pour ses études de médecine, mais quand même. L'idée d'un jouet sexuel actuellement à l'intérieur de Jeongguk, son béguin extrêmement attrayant de retour au lycée (qui sentait bon et ressemblait à un dieu), prit un certain temps à s'enfoncer dans son esprit, mais quand il le fit, cela ne quitta pas ses pensées. Maudit soit son cerveau pour avoir toujours imaginé tout ce qu'il entendait en technicolor, juste derrière ses paupières.

Taehyung détacha le stéthoscope qu'il serra dans une poigne de mort et commença, « Est-ce que je peux ? S'il vous plaît … euh … toussez. » Il demanda alors qu'il posât l'instrument sur Jeongguk, le tissu du t-shirt se froissant un peu. Taehyung remarqua que Jeongguk portait un pantalon de survêtement.

Un faible bourdonnement pouvait être entendu clairement à travers le stéthoscope et Taehyung dut tousser un peu, encore une fois. « C'est-c'est toujours d-dans … », Jeongguk chuchota. Taehyung ne pensait avoir jamais vu quelqu'un rougir si fort de toute sa vie, et cela n'était pas peu dire quand il avait vu que son frère Seokjin se confessant à son extrêmement pâle et extrêmement rapide à rougir maintenant petit ami Yoongi de la façon la plus ringarde possible.

« D'accord, alors », commença Taehyung alors qu'il se déplaça pour s'assurer que la porte était fermée après avoir rapidement informé Solji qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une procédure qui ne devait pas être dérangée. « Je vais devoir regarder ça. Désolé, il n'y a pas moyen de contourner ça, je suppose… » dit-il à Jeongguk, lui souriant encore une fois pour calmer la tension.

Jeongguk abaissa son pantalon de survêtement et son sous-vêtement au ralenti, « Je pense que c'est la chose la plus embarrassante qui me soit arrivé jusqu'à ce jour. » Dit-il, mais au moins il n'avait pas bégayé cette fois, alors Taehyung devina qu'il était plus détendu maintenant et décida d'aller faire une petite conversation.

« S'il vous plaît, appuyiez-vous sur le siège, oui, comme ça. Alors, c'est fou comme on se retrouve, je n'aurais jamais cru voir mon béguin au lycée après l'obtention de mon diplôme. Je – oups. Je veux dire, … », essaya-t-il en regardant le cul de Jeongguk.

C'était un très beau cul, c'était visible que Jeongguk s'entraînait, ses fesses étant en forme et fermes. Ça pourrait être la tension cependant. Jeongguk se déplaça un peu aux mots de Taehyung.

« Est-ce que vous le sentez encore ou est-ce que les muscles sont engourdis en ce moment ? » Demanda Taehyung précocement. « … Je peux encore le sentir, et je ne veux pas précipiter ou quoi que ce soit, mais ça serait génial si vous … » Jeongguk se coupa lui-même. Taehyung put voir son rougissement sur son cou. Il mit des gants et commença à séparer les fesses, le lubrifiant qu'il avait reçu reposait à côté du siège d'examen contre lequel Jeongguk s'appuyait actuellement.

Taehyung vit Jeongguk se crisper à nouveau à son contact, étant tendu même avant le contact. Il mit un doigt, lentement, le cul de Jeongguk étant pré-lubrifié assez bien, puis deux, essayant de sortir le petit jouet sexuel – mais c'était trop glissant et il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper dans la position où il se trouvait en ce moment. Jeongguk essaya de ne pas se tortiller pendant le processus, sentant le souffle de Taehyung sur ses fesses pendant que l'autre se concentre sur la tâche.

« J'ai besoin de forceps. Une seconde – », dit rapidement Taehyung, cherchant la chose sur la table des instruments nouvellement désinfectés. « En fait, je savais que tu avais le béguin pour moi. » Dit Jeongguk tout d'un coup, regardant toujours droit devant et ne rencontrant pas le regard de Taehyung. Il ne put même pas voir son visage. Mais il aperçut le rougissement de Jeongguk.

« Désolé, je n'ai jamais rien dit, tu étais mignon … mais tu étais plutôt calme. Je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr. » Jeongguk dit un peu tranquillement, tournant maintenant la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Taehyung.

Soudain, Taehyung eut chaud. Il éprouva un peu de nostalgie en se souvenant de toutes les fois où lui et Jeongguk avaient eu un bref contact visuel, s'étant prêté leurs stylos ou demandant les dates. Il regrettait de rien avoir fait pour son béguin peut-être qu'ils seraient ensemble maintenant s'il l'avait fait.

Mais comme c'était le cas maintenant, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Jeongguk était grand et séduisant, et se penchant à demi-nu sur un siège d'examen aux urgences pour que Taehyung sorte le vibromasseur coincé dans ses fesses, vrai.

Un petit rire jaillit dans les poumons de Taehyung. « Merde, j'aurais certainement fait quelque chose à propos de ce béguin si j'avais su que tu pensais que j'étais mignon. Oh bien. » Il s'agenouilla pour séparer les fesses de Jeongguk encore une fois, maintenant d'une main, sa main droite tenant la pince.

Jeongguk sauta un peu quand le métal froid toucha sa peau.

« Combien de temps ça fait… euh… à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Taehyung, rougissant maintenant aussi un peu. Jeongguk bougea légèrement, mais s'arrêta quand il sentit tous les mouvements à l'intérieur et autour de son derrière, serrant fermement le siège. « Deux… peut-être trois heures ? » Dit-il tranquillement, respirant profondément et essayant de se détendre. Pour être honnête, les effets de cette putain de chose étaient encore là et Taehyung le touchant comme ça – Taehyung est magnifique, d'accord ? – étaient accablants. Il était déjà venu deux fois à la maison en essayant de l'enlever lui-même, il se sentait juste épuisé, et pourtant sa bite était encore une fois dure. Maudit soit-il. Quel peu de karma avait-il pour que cela lui arrive ?

« Eeeet, c'est parti. » Taehyung annonça la fin de la procédure, après avoir retiré la pince de Jeongguk en tenant le petit jouet bleu vif qui vibrait encore. Jeongguk soupira vraiment profondément et laissant tout son corps s'effondrer contre le siège, respirant longtemps et profondément. « Merci putain, j'ai failli mourir ». Plaisanta-t-il.

Taehyung força un rire pour être poli, mais cela sonna plutôt faux. « Eh bien, - », commença Taehyung, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre, les conséquences de la prochaine chose qu'il allait dire : « Chaque fois que tu veux que je regarde ou que j'entre dans tes fesses, appelle-moi. »

Il l'avait vraiment dit. Il ne se sentit pas vraiment honteux cependant.

Taehyung se tient debout, stéthoscope autour du cou, pinces avec le jouet sexuel encore vibrant dans sa main couverte d'un gant et de lubrifiant, souriant joyeusement pendant que Jeongguk tira sur son sous-vêtement et son pantalon de survêtement sur ses fesses encore très vivant et se retourna au ralenti.

Il regarda Taehyung, rayonnant de confiance et de beauté, et pensa à lui-même, "Merde…". Taehyung regarda Jeongguk chercher quelque chose dans son blouson de cuir qu'il avait mis sur le côté, piochant son téléphone et le tendant à Taehyung, ouvert sur un "nouveau contact".

Ainsi, Taehyung accepta instinctivement le téléphone avec sa main libre, mais toujours vêtue de gants et lubrifiée. « Oh mince. Désolé. » Il corrigea ce fait, posant ce qu'il avait encore dans ses mains sur une table voisine, et retira ses gants. Jeongguk resta immobile, le regardant et tendant toujours son téléphone.

Alors que Taehyung tapa son numéro sous le nom de "Mon Héros" qu'il choisit lui-même, Jeongguk essaya de penser à toutes les images répulsives qu'il avait pu trouver en sentant toujours le lubrifiant s'échapper un peu, son cul sentait comme s'il était littéralement en feu. Il regarda le satané vibromasseur, bourdonnant sur la table médicale, un frisson descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Au moins une bonne chose était venue du fait qu'il avait été assez bête pour laisser un jouet se coincer dans son cul. Il avait obtenu le numéro du mec mignon du lycée, qui était maintenant un magnifique (il était au-delà de couper le souffle), intelligent (il était un étudiant en médecine à bien des regards) et drôle (dieu son sourire, retour à sa beauté…) ange. Qui savait aussi que Jeongguk aimait les choses dans ses fesses. Qui le draguait encore après tout ça.

« Et voilà. » Taehyung parla, rendant son téléphone à Jeongguk, le sourire encore plus étendu sur son visage maintenant. « Tu devras encore parler à l'infirmière à l'avant, et voici une ordonnance pour une pommade qui devrait tout refroidir si tu ressens une brûlure ou quelque chose comme ça… » Taehyung s'éloigna, lui donnant son téléphone et remplissant aussi le reçu, remettant cela à Jeongguk aussi.

« Merci. Je – euh. Je t'enverrai un texto. » Jeongguk prononça, frayant un chemin, boitant un peu.

« Attends, tu as oublié ! » Taehyung prit le vibromasseur rapidement pour suivre Jeongguk quand environ cinq personnes se tournaient pour regarder ces deux-là, faisant rougir Jeongguk encore une fois. « Garde-le. » Jeongguk parla rapidement. « Je veux dire. Jette-le. Peu importe. » Il bafouilla, reculant progressivement, « Bonne nuit, Taehyung. » Il se souvient de le dire peu de temps avant de quitter la pièce pour aller voir l'infirmière.

Taehyung haussa les épaules et décida de le jeter, l'éteignant enfin.

Alors qu'il pointa pour son quart de travail, il sourit en pensant à quel point le monde était petit.


End file.
